gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of vehicles that can be controlled in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Table Key Contents Grand Theft Auto V and Online feature 532 separate, controllable vehicles. *211 of these are Online-exclusive *253 of these were added as part of a DLC. *202 of these are exclusive to the enhanced version of the game (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC) *360 of these are completely new *15 of these are single-player-exclusive Alongside the controllable vehicles, there are 31 uncontrollable trains and trailers in the game: *22 trailers **2 unused, unobtainable trailers *9 trains *1 duplicate prop-based model (Avenger) The following table lists vehicles as individual models listed in the game files rather than separate names, and as such, variants as separate models rather than extra parts are listed in the table. Some vehicles may share handling files with other vehicles. Imagery Table :NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the vehicle's name. Statistics Special Releases * The Atomic Blimp appears as a bonus vehicle in single player for those who pre-ordered or bought an early copy of the game. *The Annis Elegy RH8 appears as a bonus vehicle if signed up at the Rockstar Social Club. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, Vapid Hotknife, and Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition or Enhanced Version. *The Pegassi Speeder, Canis Kalahari, Bravado Paradise, and BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA Online. *The Buckingham Vestra, Dinka Jester, Albany Alpha, and Grotti Turismo R were added with The Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *The Dinka Thrust, Enus Huntley S, Dewbauchee Massacro, and Pegassi Zentorno were added with the free High Life DLC released on the 13th of May, 2014. *The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Benefactor Glendale, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Vapid Blade, and the Lampadati Pigalle were added with the free I'm Not a Hipster Update DLC released on the 17th of June, 2014 *The Vapid Liberator and Western Sovereign were added with the free Independence Day Special DLC released on the 1st of July, 2014. They were only available for a limited time in GTA Online. Unless bought before the update, they are now exclusive to singleplayer. *The Western Besra, Buckingham Miljet, Buckingham Swift, and Invetero Coquette Classic were added with the free San Andreas Flight School Update DLC released on the 19th of August, 2014. * The Shitzu Hakuchou, LCC Innovation and Lampadati Furore GT were added with the free Last Team Standing Update DLC released on the 2nd of October, 2014. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version for 8th generation consoles on the 18th of November, 2014: **The Imponte Duke O'Death, Mammoth Dodo, Xero Blimp, Cheval Marshall, and stock car liveried Declasse Stallion, Bravado Gauntlet, Vapid Dominator, Bravado Buffalo S, and Dinka Go Go Monkey Blista are unlockable by the player in the enhanced version of the game, only if the player has played the Prologue in the original version. **The Declasse Stallion, Imponte Dukes and Dinka Blista Compact are available to all players in the enhanced version. *The Vapid Slamvan, Bravado Rat-Truck, Dewbauchee Massacro (Racecar) and Dinka Jester (Racecar) were added with the free Festive Surprise DLC released on the 18th of December, 2014. * The Vapid Guardian, HVY Insurgent, Karin Technical, Lampadati Casco, Karin Kuruma, Mammoth Hydra, Buckingham Valkyrie, Savage, Dinka Enduro, Principe Lectro, Vapid Lost Slamvan, Declasse Gang Burrito (Civilian version), Maibatsu Mule (Armored), Jobuilt Velum (5-seater), Brute Trailer (Tanker; Series A) and Brute Boxville (PostOP) were added to GTA Online in the Heists Update DLC, released on the 10th of March, 2015. * The Buckingham Luxor Deluxe, Pegassi Osiris, Benefactor Stirling GT, Buckingham Swift Deluxe, Albany Virgo and Enus Windsor were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC released on the 10th of June, 2015. * The Coil Brawler, Lampadati Toro, Invetero Coquette BlackFin, Progen T20, Vapid Chino and Dinka Vindicator were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC, released on the 8th of July, 2015. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version of GTA Online with the GTA Online: Lowriders DLC released on the 20th of October, 2015: ** The Willard Faction and Declasse Moonbeam (as well as custom variants) were added to purchase from Benny's Original Motor Works. ** Custom variants of existing vehicles (Albany Buccaneer, Vapid Chino, Albany Primo, and Declasse Voodoo) were added as an upgrade in Benny's Original Motor Works. * The Albany Fränken Stange and Albany Lurcher were added with the Halloween Surprise DLC released on the 29th of October, 2015. They were available for a limited time in GTA Online. * The Buckingham SuperVolito, Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon, Benefactor Turreted Limo, Benefactor Schafter LWB, Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored), Benefactor Schafter V12, Benefactor Schafter V12 (Armored), Imponte Nightshade, Declasse Mamba, Enus Cognoscenti, Enus Cognoscenti (Armored), Enus Cognoscenti 55, Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armoured), Gallivanter Baller LE, Gallivanter Baller LE (Armored), Gallivanter Baller LE LWB and Gallivanter Baller LE LWB (Armored) were added to GTA Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals DLC, released on the 15th of December, 2015. * The Declasse Tampa was added 2 days later after the release of the Festive Surprise 2015 DLC released on the 21st of December, 2015. * The Bravado Banshee 900R and Karin Sultan RS were added with the January 2016 Update released on the 28th of January, 2016. *The Albany Roosevelt Valor was added in the GTA Online: Be My Valentine Update on the 10th of February, 2016. *The Willard Faction Custom Donk, Vapid Slamvan Custom, Dundreary Virgo Classic, and Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom were added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update on the 15th of March, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Custom was added on April 4th, 2016. **The Vapid Minivan Custom was added on April 12th, 2016. **The Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom was added on April 19th, 2016. *The Enus Windsor Drop, Grotti Bestia GTS, Pegassi Reaper, Vapid FMJ, Benefactor XLS, Benefactor XLS (Armored), Bravado Rumpo Custom, MTL Brickade, Buckingham Tug, Buckingham Volatus and Buckingham Nimbus were added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony on June 7th, 2016. **The Grotti X80 Proto was added on June 21st, 2016. **The Pfister 811 was added on June 28th, 2016. **The Dewbauchee Seven-70 was added on July 5th, 2016. *The Annis RE-7B, Emperor ETR1, Grotti Brioso R/A, Lampadati Tropos Rallye, Nagasaki BF400, Obey Omnis, Progen Tyrus, Vapid Desert Raid, Vapid Trophy Truck and Western Gargoyle were added in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update on the 12th of July, 2016. The Vapid Pißwasser Dominator, Bravado Redwood Gauntlet, and Declasse Burger Shot Stallion were also made available to purchase (returning players can buy them for free). **The Western Motorcycle Company Cliffhanger, Ocelot Lynx and Declasse Drift Tampa were added on July 19th, 2016. **The Vapid Contender and MTL Dune were added on July 26th, 2016. ***The Bravado Sprunk Buffalo was also made available to purchase (returning players can buy it for free). *The Liberty City Cycles Avarus, Maibatsu Manchez, Nagasaki Chimera, Nagasaki Street Blazer, Pegassi Faggio Mod, Pegassi Faggio Sport, Shitzu Defiler, Shitzu Hakuchou Drag, Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Bobber and Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Chopper were added in the Bikers update on October 4th, 2016. **The BF Raptor and Western Motorcycle Company Daemon were added on October 11th, 2016. **The Pegassi Vortex was added on October 25, 2016. **The LCC Sanctus was added on October 28th, 2016 and was made unavailable for purchase on November 15, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Rat Rod was added on November 1st, 2016. **The Nagasaki Shotaro was added on November 8th, 2016. **The Pegassi Esskey was added on November 15th, 2016. **The Bravado Youga Classic was added on November 22nd, 2016. *The Annis Elegy Retro Custom, the BF Ramp Buggy (2 variants), the Brute Armored Boxville, the Coil Rocket Voltic, the Imponte Ruiner (unobtainable variant), the Imponte Ruiner 2000, the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge, the Karin Technical Aqua, the MTL Wastelander, the Nagasaki Blazer Aqua, the Ocelot Penetrator, the Pegassi Tempesta, the Principe Diabolus, and the Principe Diabolus Custom were added in the Import/Export update on December 13th, 2016. **The Truffade Nero and Nero Custom were added on December 20th, 2016. **The Pfister Comet Retro Custom were added on December 22nd, 2016. **The Pegassi FCR 1000 and FCR 1000 Custom were added on January 2nd, 2017. **The Progen Itali GTB and Itali GTB Custom were added on January 10th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Specter and Specter Custom were added on January 17th, 2017. *The Progen GP1 was added in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update on March 14th, 2016. **The Hijak Ruston was added on March 21st, 2017. **The Pegassi Infernus Classic was added on March 28th, 2017. **The Grotti Turismo Classic was added on April 4th, 2017. *The BF Dune FAV, the HVY APC, the Bravado Half-track, the Declasse Weaponized Tampa, the Pegassi Oppressor, the Jobuilt Phantom Custom, the Jobuilt Hauler Custom, the Mobile Operations Center, the Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer, the HVY Nightshark, the HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, the Karin Technical Custom, a new Caddy variant, and a new box trailer variant were added in the Gunrunning update released on June 13th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Vagner was added on June 30th, 2017. **The Grotti Cheetah Classic was added on July 11th, 2017. **The Karin Technical Custom was made available for purchase on July 18th, 2017. **The Pegassi Torero was added on July 25th, 2017. **The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom was made available for purchase on August 1st, 2017. **The Nightshark was made available for purchase on August 8th, 2017. **The XA-21 was added on August 15th, 2017. **The Ardent was added on August 22nd, 2017. *The Vapid Retinue, Grotti Visione, Nagasaki Havok, Nagasaki Ultralight, LF-22 Starling, Buckingham Alpha-Z1, V-65 Molotok, Mammoth Tula, Western Company Rogue, FH-1 Hunter, P-45 Nokota, Western Company Seabreeze, Mammoth Mogul and Buckingham Howard NX-25 were added in the Smuggler's Run update released on August 29th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic was added for purchase on September 12th, 2017. **The RM-10 Bombushka was made available for purchase on September 19th, 2017. **The Buckingham Howard NX-25 was made available for purchase on September 26th, 2017. **The Mammoth Mogul was made available for purchase on October 3rd, 2017. **The Buckingham Pyro was made available for purchase on October 10th, 2017. **The Grotti Vigilante was made available for purchase on October 27th, 2017. **The Western Company Seabreeze was made available for purchase on October 31st, 2017. **The P-45 Nokota was made available for purchase on November 7th, 2017. **The Coil Cyclone was made available for purchase on November 14th, 2017. **The FH-1 Hunter was made available for purchase on November 21st, 2017. *The Akula, Mammoth Avenger, Barrage, Chernobog, Pfister Comet Safari, Imponte Deluxo, Ocelot Pariah, Coil Raiden, RCV, Vapid Riata, Ubermacht SC1, Mammoth Thruster, TM-02 Khanjali, Volatol and Declasse Yosemite were added in the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update released on December 12th, 2017. *The Ubermacht Sentinel Classic was made available for purchase on December 19th, 2017. Trivia *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Variants of trailers include box trailers, tanker trailers, flatbed trailers, and car transporter trailers. Some civilian pick-up trucks can now tow smaller trailers as well, such as functional boat trailers and portable generators. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle. This feature was first seen in GTA San Andreas, where each car model had a set license plate. This time, the plate on each individual car is randomized. *''GTA V'' features several cars with convertible roofs. These include the Issi, Carbonizzare, Cognoscenti Cabrio, Zion, Surano, Sentinel, Felon, Rapid GT, 9F, Tornado and Windsor Drop. *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized, having two-digit numbers. **The numbers on planes are also randomized, having three-digit numbers. *There is a railroad that operates around Blaine County and parts of Los Santos. While the train cannot be controlled, the player can stand in/on the train's carriages without the risk of falling off. **There is also a metrotrain that operates within Los Santos. This train can be ridden on in a similar manner to the Subway in GTA IV, but again cannot be controlled by the player. *The Atomic Blimp is seen flying around Los Santos in story mode, following a continuous loop around Downtown Los Santos. This blimp can be accessed if the player purchased the collectors edition of the game, and can be controlled like any other vehicle. Alternatively, the player may request the Atomic Blimp to be delivered to a suitable location; the Vinewood Racetrack or the Los Santos International Airport, whichever is closest. **A second blimp, the Xero Blimp, is available in the enhanced version of the game (XB1, PS4, PC), and can also be delivered to these locations. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, quickly switching to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired, with the exception of the windows being shattered and some minor body deformity. This glitch will not work if the player is on a mission because they cannot switch characters. *The protagonist's facial expression will change depending on how fast the player is driving a land vehicle. *All vehicles, including boats and aircraft, in the enhanced version are now fully detailed, mainly in the interior. As well as moving steering wheels/control columns, they also feature functional instrument gauges, including the speedometer and tachometer for cars, airspeed, attitude and altitude gauges for aircraft, and a depth gauge for submersibles. Other gauges, such as the glass cockpit in the Cargo Plane, do not function. **As well as functioning speed and rev gauges, some higher-end car models also feature a working radio station readout, with the name of the radio station as well as what song is currently playing. *In the enhanced version, NPC vehicles may spawn driving with heavy modifications. Also, random vehicles may spawn driving with underglow. Vehicles such as the Manana, Zentorno, Turismo R, Comet and Dubsta are just a few of the many vehicles to do this. References Navigation }} de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V it:Veicoli in Grand Theft Auto V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pl:Pojazdy w GTA V pt:Veículos de GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V fi:Ajoneuvot (V) Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online